


ZUZA

by Arienek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Całkowity brak misiów, Cezar i jego szalone wynalazki, Other, Sekrety Punk Hazard
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Nieujęta w oryginalnym scenariuszu serii, nieocenzurowana przygoda na Punk Hazard. Cezar jest geniuszem od gazów, Sanji myśli tylko o jednym, Zoro nie odmówi żadnemu wyzwaniu, a Law naprawdę nie chciał zapamiętać Corazona w ten sposób...





	ZUZA

**Ze szczególnym podziękowaniem dla ClioSelene za czerwony szlafroczek Corazona i inne zbytki ;)**

 

**ZUZA**

 

Cezar Clown śmiał się jak zupełny wariat.

Chopper na pewno chciałby go zbadać. Chociaż – sądząc po błysku w oczach renifera, kiedy rozmawiał z więźniami Punk Hazard, na liście zaleceń lekarskich wobec Cezara znalazłoby się kolejno zbadanie, zmasakrowanie, opatrzenie i jeszcze ze dwa razy zmasakrowanie.

Luffy chciał tylko masakrować.

Chciał bić gumową kanonadą w pysk Cezara tak długo, aż dym pójdzie mu uszami i ucieknie na East Blue. Chciał go walić, aż drań pożałuje swoich obrzydliwych eksperymentów i torturowania ludzi.

Cezar jakoś nie chciał współpracować.

Luffy dogonił go w kolejnym dziwacznym pokoju, pełnym ekranów i pulpitów. Naprawdę chciał mu już przyłożyć. Nie zdołał jednak przekonać gospodarza do kooperacji. Gazowy upiór, zamiast honorowo podjąć walkę z przyszłym królem piratów, usadowił się na szerokiej półce pod samym sufitem, kwiczał w obłąkańczym śmiechu i za pomocą pilota ustawiał na swoich ekranach podgląd różnych osobliwych pomieszczeń.

\- Złaź, Cezar! – ponaglił go Luffy. Mógłby strącić drania za jednym wysięgiem gumowego ramienia, ale trafienie gazowej Logii wymagało sporo koncentracji. Aktualnie nie chciał się koncentrować, chciał walić bez opamiętania. Nie tracił nadziei, że Cezar Clown pójdzie mu na rękę.

Jakoś tak bywało, że ludzie zwykle szli Luffy’emu na rękę.

– Złaź! Obiję ci mordę jak stąd do Skypiei!

\- Hahahahahahaha! Shirurururururu! – Szalony naukowiec aż się zapluł ze śmiechu. – Chcesz mnie pokonać?! Jestem geniuszem, szczeniaku! Mam tu władzę absolutną! Kiedy postawiłeś stopę na mojej wyspie, ty i twoja żałosna banda, skazałeś was wszystkich na porażkę! Żadne z was nie przeżyje moich wspaniałych wynalazków!

\- Tak, tak. – Luffy tupnął nogą, zniecierpliwiony. – Złaź na dół! Moi przyjaciele nie dadzą się złapać na twoje smrodliwe galarety.

\- SMRODLIWE?! – Cezar niemal spadł ze swojej grzędy, rozwścieczony, że pirat obraża jego dorobek naukowy. – Tworzę najwykwintniejsze trucizny w całym Nowym Świecie! Jestem bezkonkurencyjnym mistrzem broni chemicznej! Wszystkich was wykończę! Zaleję cię kwasem i będę patrzył, jak się dezintegrujesz na poziomie molekularnym!

Luffy ziewnął ukradkiem. Zaczynał być głodny. Byłoby miło, gdyby znalazł się tu gdzieś jeszcze jeden smok do upieczenia. Ten cały, jak mu tam, Megapunk? Vegepunk? On jak wypuścił na świat jakąś zarazę, przynajmniej nadawała się do schrupania po zgrillowaniu. A ten tutaj upierdliwy, rogaty pajac?! Żadnego pożytku z jego niby trujących gazopierdów i żelowatych klajstrów. Żadnej przekąski w całym tym labiryncie! Niechby ten nadmuchiwany fiut przestał tyle gadać i zszedł się bić. Niedługo przegapią kolację!

\- Złaź, Cezar! – Luffy na próbę wystrzelił ramieniem w stronę naukowca, trafiając w ścianę o włos od jego nosa, ale tamten ani mrugnął. Skupiony na pilocie, przestawiał obraz na wszystkich ekranach – teraz wszystkie pokazywały po kawałku obrazu z jednego pomieszczenia. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby była to kuchnia, albo chociaż magazyn żywności. Król piratów natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie i spróbował kolejnego ataku.

\- Złaź, Cezar! – Gumowa pięść, uzbrojona warstewką haki, grzmotnęła w sufit nad głową gospodarza. Ten kwiknął śmiechem i wyrzucił ramiona w górę.

\- Myślisz, że machając rękami na oślep zdołasz mnie choćby tknąć, durniu?! Jestem bezcielesną doskonałością! Nie możesz mnie dotknąć! Nie możesz mnie ruszyć! Nigdy mnie nie pokonasz! A twoich żałosnych piratów zaraz zniszczę na twoich oczach! Będziesz patrzył, jak wycieka z nich życie od mojej najsłodszej trucizny!

Luffy walnął w sufit jeszcze parę razy. Haki, utrzymujące na ścianie improwizowane siedzisko Cezara, już się prawie poluzowały. Nawet Logia będzie miała kryzys konsystencji, jeśli znienacka usunie jej się grunt spod tyłka. A wtedy wreszcie będzie można draniowi dowalić. Niech tam sobie gada pierdoły.

\- Moja śliczna, cudowna ZUZA!

Luffy nie miał pamięci do imion, ale dałby głowę, że żadna z dziewczynek uwolnionych z Ciasteczkowego Pokoju nie nazywała się Zuza. A może to ta zielona ptaszydlica miała tak na imię?

\- Kochana! Fantastyczna! Wspaniała! Najsłodsza!

Przyszły Król Piratów w końcu odrobinę się zainteresował gadaniną naukowca. Cezar gruchał nad tą niby słodką Zuzą jak Usopp nad wybuchowym kaktusem. Luffy bardzo szanował bziki innych ludzi. Zwykle za te bziki właśnie ich kochał.

\- Kochana Zuzia? – zagaił ciekawie.

\- ZUZA! – Gazowy geniusz posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – Moja piękna, cudowna ZUZA!

Jedyna w swoim rodzaju Zgubna Ułuda Zagłady Absolutnej! Najbardziej wyrafinowana śmierć w pięknie pachnącej chmurce!

\- Aaa. – Luffy ukrył rozczarowanie w kolejnym ziewnięciu. Następna nudna trucizna. Nic nowego. Phi. Tymczasem Cezar triumfalnym gestem wskazał na ekrany, ukazujące podgląd sporego pomieszczenia.

\- Patrz i drżyj, bezczelny szczeniaku! Zaraz na własne oczy zobaczysz, jak moja ZUZA pożera twoich nic nie wartych kompanów! Pierwszy z nich zaraz tam wejdzie. To koniec, Słomkowy!

Luffy spojrzał tym razem z autentycznym zainteresowaniem. Dobrze było wiedzieć, co porabiają jego towarzysze.

\- Zgryźliwa Obłuda Żenady… Jakiej? – Bez powodzenia usiłował sobie przypomnieć, jak naukowiec nazwał to coś, czego… Jakoś nigdzie nie było widać? Pokój był pusty, znajdował się w nim tylko spory, metalowy podest z niedużymi otworkami na krawędziach.

\- ZGUBNA UŁUDA ZAGŁADY ABSOLUTNEJ! – Cezar zachybotał się z wściekłością na swojej grzędzie. – Gaz trujący nowej generacji! Zupełna rewelacja! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, Słomkowy, na jakie wyżyny wzniosłem sztukę wojny chemicznej! ZUZA to substancja, która automatycznie uwolni się z chwilą, gdy ktoś wejdzie do pokoju – od tego momentu działa całkowicie samodzielnie! Nieodwracalnie! Nie do zatrzymania! Gaz atakuje ofiarę, infiltruje jej system nerwowy i odczytuje zawartość wspomnień!

\- O – ziewnął Luffy. Cezar i jego gazy… Nudy!

\- Cząsteczki gazu dokonują analizy najskrytszych myśli ofiary! – Naukowiec wymachiwał rękami i zachwalał swoje dzieło jak najcwańsza przekupka z targu. – Zostaje wyodrębniona najsilniejsza obsesja, a następnie – czyż nie jestem geniuszem? – gaz tworzy klona prosto z najskrytszych marzeń ofiary!

Bleh. Luffy skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. Nie przepadał za klonami.

\- Takiego obłoczastego? – wypytywał dla zabicia czasu. – No wiesz, lata taka chmurka i na wierzchu ma obrazek, ja wiem, Gol D Rogera?

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz, szczeniaku?! – oburzył się Cezar. – Moja ZUZA tworzy pełnowymiarowe, namacalne złudzenia! Są doskonałe! Rzeczywiste! Niczym się nie różnią od utrwalonego we wspomnieniach pierwowzoru!

Monkey D. Luffy pomyślał o obłoczku w kształcie Going Merry i westchnął rzewnie.

\- O.

\- Ofiara tkwi, sparaliżowana szokiem, albo rzuca się do natychmiastowych interakcji z klonem, albo pada plackiem przed moim geniuszem – wszystko jedno! – puszył się nadal Cezar. – Klon to tylko element odwrócenia uwagi! Kiedy ofiara się nim zajmie, gaz niepostrzeżenie powleka całe jej ciało i zaczyna wysysać molekuły z energii! Skrawek po skrawku, kropla po kropli, moi wrogowie zostają pochłonięci przez ZUZę! Powierzchnia gazu zwiększa się z każdym atakiem, a po durniach, którzy ośmielili mi się sprzeciwić, zostaje sterta kości!

Luffy skrzywił się raz jeszcze. Naprawdę wolał podejście Vegapunka. Jaki był pożytek z objedzonych kości? Nawet Sanji nie zdołałby ich przeczarować przyprawami w cokolwiek jadalnego.

Sanji?

Kapitan Słomkowych Kapeluszy zmarszczył brwi. Do podejrzanego pomieszczenia wbiegł właśnie  jego osobisty kucharz. Torao-chan przywrócił już porządek z ciałami piratów, więc na pewno był to Sanji we własnej osobie.

\- Oj.

 

*/*

 

Sanji przeklinał swojego pecha i podejrzliwie rozglądał się po korytarzach. W labiryncie dziwacznych laboratoriów oddzielił się jakoś od towarzyszy i wędrował tu teraz sam jeden, zagubiony jak Zoro na prostej drodze. Szlag by to wszystko trafił. Powinien jak najprędzej odnaleźć Nami-san, z pewnością potrzebowała, by ktoś jej usłużył. Na końcu kolejnego korytarza drzwi były uchylone – czyżby przejście do sąsiedniego kompleksu? Przestąpił próg, ale szybko się zorientował, że to tylko kolejne laboratorium. Drzwi zamknęły się jednak za jego plecami i za nic nie chciały go wypuścić z powrotem na zewnątrz. Szlag! Zapalił papierosa i obszedł dookoła całe pomieszczenie, rozglądając się podejrzliwie. Niby nic – gołe ściany, podest, jakieś dziury. Ani chybi komora gazowa przeklętego Clowna. Kucharz Słomkowych Kapeluszy uśmiechnął się z wyższością i poprawił krawat. Lata spędzone na Baratie, między przypalonymi sosami Carne’a a kolejnymi paczkami papierosów, odpowiednio uodporniły go na broń chemiczną. Niech ten samozwańczy geniusz pokaże, na co go stać. Czarna Noga Sanji poradzi sobie z każdym smrodem.

Nie widział, jak blade wstążki gazu wpełzają pod skórę i zaglądają w ukryte zakątki duszy.

Usłyszał za to szelest i odwrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę podestu. Natychmiast musiał przetrzeć oczy. Takiego widoku się tu nie spodziewał.

Dziewczyna.

Piękna jak szaszłyki ze śliwką, słodka jak tort bezowy, zachwycająca jak krem z cukinii, wspaniała jak nadziewane awokado. Zapierająca dech w piersiach, prześliczna dziewczyna przysiadła skulona na krawędzi podestu. Kucharza zupełnie zamurowało, a z nosa miarowo zaczęły mu skapywać krwotoczne krople.

Cud!

Dziewczę miało słodkie, bezradne usteczka, piękne, wielkie oczy i burzę złotych włosów, udekorowanych czerwoną wstążeczką. Za ubranie służył owemu cudownemu zjawisku tylko skąpy, czerwony szlafroczek – haftowany w jakieś powoje czy inne smocze ogony, przypominał kimono i ledwo zakrywał wdzięki panienki. Ona tymczasem desperacko przyciągała do siebie poły kusego wdzianka, jakby chciała się zasłonić, co chwilę jednak błyskał w wygłodniałe oczy Sanjiego kawałek łabędziej bieli ciała.

Cud!

Przez chwilę pirat tkwił tam jak skamieniały, zapatrzony w apetyczne krągłości nieznajomej, niezdolny do postawienia choćby kroku. Nos mu krwawił jak oszalały, serce waliło, w uszach dudniło.

Cud!

Sanji przemógł się wreszcie. Zapominając całkowicie o zasadach kuchennej higieny przetarł nos rękawem i ruszył w stronę obiektu swoich najskrytszych westchnień, który spadł tu dla niego prosto z nieba. Na początek postawił pół kroku i westchnął błogo.

Nie widział, jak blade wstążki gazu zaczynają obsiadać jego policzki i szyję, pomału obklejając całe ciało.

Sanji postawił kolejny krok. A dziewczyna uniosła głowę, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i – kiwnęła zachęcająco dłonią.  
Cud!

Byłby przy jej boku w sekundę. Całowałby cudne usta, pieściłby boskie ciało, wymieniłby z nią najpiękniejsze wyznania miłości. Ale akurat drzwi wejściowe z wielkim hukiem wpadły do środka, cięte od zewnątrz kataną.

\- NIECH CIĘ SZLAG, GLONOGŁOWY DURNIU!

 

./.

 

Zapatrzony w ekran Luffy trochę się zaczął niepokoić, gdy Sanji tkwił w bezruchu i pozwalał się zagazowywać. Jednak nadejście Zora od razu poprawiło piratowi humor – uśmiechnął się szeroko i poprawił kapelusz na głowie.

\- Wszystko zgodnie z moim planem! – rozpromienił się tymczasem Cezar Clown. – Teraz zobaczysz, jak ZUZA opanowuje dwa obiekty naraz! Upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu!

Luffy zmarszczył brwi. Pojadłby chętnie pieczeni. Ten kretyn naprawdę chciał zagazować Sanji’ego i Zoro naraz?

Był na świecie ktoś tak głupi, żeby wsadzić Sanji’ego i Zoro do jednej pułapki?

A to ci heca.

 

./.

 

\- Niech cię szlag, glonogłowy durniu! Wynoś się stąd! Idź błądzić gdzie indziej! Jesteśmy zajęci!

\- Ty zboczony kucharzyno, weź się w garść! Wlazłeś tu i drzwi się za tobą zatrzasnęły! Dałeś się złapać na parę cycków?! Ty żałosny erotomanie!

\- Wynoś się, zanim cię zabiję i złożę w ofierze mojej ukochanej, ty marny szablisto!

\- Uch!

ZUZA była naprawdę wyjątkowym wynalazkiem. Skomplikowane mechanizmy cząsteczek gazu potrafiły odczytywać z ludzkiego układu nerwowego najskrytsze obsesje i przekształcać je w broń. Nie miało znaczenia, czy była tylko jedna ofiara, czy więcej. ZUZA wiedziała, że poradzi sobie z wyzwaniem. Mistrz Cezar Clown będzie z niej dumny. Bezszelestne macki gazu wkradły się w myśli Zoro i błyskawicznie zlokalizowały odpowiednią obsesję. ZUZA była bronią przystosowaną do natychmiastowej adaptacji – zaprogramowaną na całkowitą dominację. Gazowe molekuły natychmiast zaktualizowały dane o nowo pozyskany wzorzec i przystąpiły do działania. Klon na podeście podniósł się na nogi, ukazując kształtne, obnażone uda.

Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

\- Zaraz to ciebie poszatkuję, kretynie! Idź, jak tak bardzo chcesz, obśliniaj Cezarowi te jego przeklęte rury!

\- Tylko spróbuj, trzeciorzędny szermierzyno! Wbiję ci te glony do mózgu! O ile jakiś znajdę! Ty beznadziena ofiaro losu! Po co za mną lazłeś?! Bałeś się że zabłądzisz?!

\- Tego już za wiele! Zaraz cię tu zostawię, niech cię tu zezłomują, ale najpierw ci kark przetrącę, obleśny kucharzyno!

Wydzierali się na siebie i wymachiwali pięściami tak energicznie, że – nawet o tym nie wiedząc – skutecznie rozegnali cienką warstwę gazu, która w międzyczasie usiłowała posiąść ich ciała. ZUZA zmarszczyła brwi klona i tupnęła kształtną nóżką. Wszystkie niezbędne zmiany zostały już wprowadzone. Osobiście rozprawi się z wrogami Mistrza. Pozwoliła gazowej chmurze odstąpić i poczekać na lepszy moment w kątach pod ścianami. Tymczasem ZUZA, duma Cezara Clowna, posiądzie te dwa ciała osobiście.

Musiała naprawdę głośno chrząkać, zanim intruzi znowu zwrócili na nią uwagę.

Potroiła emisję feromonów. Chrząknęła jeszcze raz. Tupnęła. Uruchomiła najwyższą, pięciokrotną dawkę feromonów.

Sanji spojrzał – i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oj?

Zoro spojrzał – i zupełnie go zamurowało.

_ŻE CO NIBY?!_

 

./.

 

Zoro wiedział doskonale, że to jakiś chory sen. Prawdopodobnie chrzaniony Clown zatruł go jakąś gazotrucizną. Szlag by trafił jego i tego durnego kuchcika. Szlag by trafił wszystko. Szlag.

Z podestu uśmiechała się do niego Kuina.

Oczywiście, to nie mogła być Kuina. To nie była Kuina. To nic, że wyglądała jak Kuina, miała błysk w oku, a w dłoni – Wado Ichimonji w prawidłowej pozycji wypadowej. To nic, że miała minę Kuiny, postawę Kuiny i broń Kuiny.

Te cycki na pewno nie były Kuiny.

Szermierz nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę, niepewny, jak się zachować. Atakować? Ignorować? Trudno było zignorować coś takiego. Dziewczyna na podeście częściowo przeobraziła się w Kuinę – tak realistyczne, że przez moment zapragnął wyciągnąć dłoń do policzka przyjaciółki i czekać, aż walnie go pięścią w szczękę, jak to zawsze robiła. Jednak ciało tej dziewczyny – cholernej kobiety – było tak dojrzałe, jak niegdysiejsze koszmary Kuiny: bujne, pełne piersi, uda, zaokrąglone biodra, apetyczne krągłości na każdym skrawku, nie przykrytym akurat czerwonym kimonem. Co to miał być za kiepski dowcip?! Dziewczyna o boleśnie znajomej twarzy przestała już dawno przytrzymywać poły tego niby szlafroczka: pod spodem miała zamotane od niechcenia pasy płótna, czyli mniej więcej to, co dawno utracona przyjaciółka szermierza założyłaby pod strój treningowy. Gdyby Kuina przeżyła i ostatnich dziesięć lat spędziła w sado-maso-burdelu, tak właśnie powitałaby Zoro po tej rozłące.

Kiwała na niego dłonią.

\- Chodź do mnie! – Tupnęła nogą. Rozkaz, nie prośba. Kuina nie zwykła prosić. – No, chodźże! Walcz ze mną! – Uniosła ostrze Wado Ichimonji. – Chodź!

Przez chwilę tkwił myślami w innym czasie i innym miejscu, gdzie ten właśnie głos wzywał go do kolejnej eskapady, przygody i starcia.

Roronoa Zoro postąpił krok w stronę ducha.

 

./.

 

Sanji nie zamierzał narzekać. Jeszcze jego ukochana by się obraziła. Raczej wolał złote i bujne włosy od krótkich i czarnych, a kobiety z jego fantazji nie nosiły mieczy. Niegrzecznie jednak byłoby wybrzydzać – a Czarna Noga Sanji był uosobieniem grzeczności wobec dam. Zwłaszcza wobec bujnie wyposażonych przez naturę dziewcząt w czerwonych szlafroczkach. Słodka panienka odmieniła się na jego oczach w uzbrojoną, zadzierzystą wojowniczkę, nadal jednak była dla Sanji’ego cudem godnym uwielbienia. Jak słodko kiwała na niego rączką, jak figlarnie tupała stópką! Jakie rozkosze obiecywały jej przepyszne krągłości!

Postąpił krok na drodze do raju.

./.

 

Monkey D. Luffy ziewnął. Blondyneczka była nawet zabawna, ale o brunetce z białym mieczem wiedział to i owo. Już mu nie było do śmiechu. Oczywiście, Zoro sobie poradzi. Ale jego kapitan nie zamierzał stać bezczynnie.

\- Głodny jestem – poskarżył się głośno. – Koniec tych bredni, Sanji musi mnie nakarmić! Zaraz ci skopię tyłek i wszystkie te gazy wtłoczę ci do brzucha.

\- Za późno, Słomkowy! Hahahashashirurururururu! – zaśmiewał się Cezar z półki pod sufitem. – Mój gaz już działa! ZUZA pożera twoich żałosnych piratów! A ty nie zdołasz nawet mnie dotknąć! Za chwilę będzie po wszystkim! Ich ciała będą pożywką dla mojej trucizny! Patrz i drżyj! Jesteś następny w kolejce!

Zanim Luffy zdążył przypomnieć gospodarzowi, że kapitan zawsze powinien być pierwszy w każdej kolejce, zwłaszcza po mięso, sytuacja na ekranie po raz kolejny się odmieniła. Do pomieszczenia z ZUZą wbiegł z obnażonym mieczem następny pirat.

Znaczy, piracki kapitan.

\- O! – ucieszył się Luffy. Z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej coraz lubił tego swojego nowego – sojusznika? To było długie i zawiłe słowo. Przyszły król piratów wierzył w proste i zwięzłe pojęcia.

„Przyjaciel” załatwiało sprawę lepiej niż jakiś tam „sojusznik”.

\- Torao! Torao! – pomachał do ekranu, ale Trafalgar Law oczywiście nie mógł go dostrzec. Luffy mimo to wyszczerzył do niego zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Dawaj, Torao!

\- Hahashashashirururururururu! – zaśmiał się drwiąco naukowiec. – Nie myśl sobie, że to cokolwiek zmienia! Moja ZUZA doskonale sobie z tym poradzi! Ci trzej durnie już są martwi i przetrawieni! Przed tą wspaniałą trucizną nie ma żadnej ucieczki! Cóż za piękna niespodzianka! Law wpadł w moją pułapkę! ZUZA zaraz dobierze się do jego mózgu! Ten drań popamięta, że próbował mnie zdradzić! Zawiozę jego głowę Jokerowi!

Luffy od niechcenia walnął w sufit nad głową Cezara. Haki pod półką stęknęły lekko. Niewiele im brakowało. Można było popatrzeć jeszcze przez chwilę na te ekrany. Co Torao-chan lubił? Chyba białe misie? Czy klon zmieni się dla niego w misia w czerwonym szlafroczku?

 

./.

 

Trafalgar D. Water Law zatrzymał się tuż przy progu, żeby przypadkiem nie dać się złapać w pułapkę Cezara. Przeklęty wynalazca poukrywał tu mnóstwo obłąkanych niespodzianek. Law zdążył zbadać sporą część kompleksu Punk Hazard, ale nie miał złudzeń – kryło się tu wiele niemiłych sekretów.

\- Koledzy Słomkowi! Wynoście się stąd prędko! – ponaglił piratów. Nie miał pojęcia, w jakie wpadli wyziewy, ale miał nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jest dla nich za późno. Kucharz i pierwszy oficer Słomkowego Kapelusza nie powinni zdychać jak myszy laboratoryjne w chmurze trucizny.

\- Koledzy Słomkowi! Uciekajcie!

Tym razem przynajmniej spojrzeli na niego – dostrzegł, że cała ich uwaga skupia się na kobiecie, która tkwiła na metalowym podeście, jedną ręką kiwała zachęcająco na obu piratów, a drugą wymachiwała piękną kataną. Miecz wyglądał znajomo, Law nie miał jednak czasu, żeby się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Nieznajoma z pewnością była zabójczynią na usługach Cezara, albo projekcją jego systemu obronnego.

\- To pułapka! – zawołał po raz kolejny. Kucharz Słomkowych pokręcił głową.

\- Idę do mojej najsłodszej…

Szermierz warknął na niego jak wściekły wilk.

\- Do Kuiny się będziesz dobierał, zboczony pedofilu?!

\- Odwal się ode mnie, relikcie epoki jaskiniowej! Moja pani mnie wzywa! Pójdę do niej choćby po twoim trupie!

\- Odczep się od Kuiny, obleśny kucharzyno! Albo właśnie idź! Chętnie popatrzę, jak ci rozwali czerep na miazgę! Albo sam to zrobię!

\- Wynoś się stąd, glonomózgi dzikusie!

\- To ty się wynoś, zboczony kuchciku!

Trafalgar Law zamknął oczy. Otworzył oczy. Przewidywał, że zawarcie sojuszu ze Słomkowymi przyniesie mu wiele niespodzianek, nie zawsze przyjemnych. Nie przewidział jednak, że cała załoga z kapitanem na czele będzie w istocie kompletnie nieprzewidywalna. Dziewczyna na podeście, chwilowo zapomniana przez swoje ofiary, zaciskała piąstki i tupała nóżką. Law miał ochotę pokazać jej język. Widocznie nie tylko on był nie do końca przygotowany na ogrom tego żywiołu, którym byli Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza.

 

Nie dostrzegł, że macki inteligentnego gazu skończyły już infiltrować jego najskrytsze marzenia.

 

./.

 

ZUZA była dumą i miłością Mistrza Cezara Clowna. Jej analizy były bez zarzutu, a jej błyskawiczna adaptacja trafiała w sedno. Drobne powikłania nic nie znaczyły dla wspaniałej mocy gazowej pułapki. ZUZA każdego zdoła wymanewrować. Ofiary co chwilę zaczynały się ze sobą wykłócać, zamiast w spokoju podejść do klona i dać się stopniowo pochłonąć. Teraz jednak moduły żerujące już prawie się przystosowały do chaotycznych poruszeń obu mężczyzn. Niebawem będą mogły opanować ich ciała. Trzeci intruz będzie dodatkową, miłą niespodzianką dla Mistrza. Nie zajmie wiele wysiłku pochłonięcie i jego. W dodatku wystarczy tylko odrobinę zmodyfikować iluzję. ZUZA w metamorfującym ciele klona połączyła nowo zdobyte informacje z dotychczasowymi zasobami. Jej reakcje były szybkie, trafne i bezwzględnie skuteczne. Zmiana nastąpiła płynnie i błyskawicznie.

 

./.

 

Monkey D. Luffy ogromnie się rozczarował.

\- Eee! Nie zamieniła się w miśka!

 

./.

 

Law chciał złapać obu sojuszników za ich durne łby, na siłę wyciągnąć z pomieszczenia i dać im po kopniaku w tyłek, żeby się opamiętali. Popełnił jednak jeden błąd.

Spojrzał na podest.

\- CORA-SAN!

To było… Nie na miejscu. To było nieprzyzwoite, niegodziwe i złe. Na podeście stał Corazon. Miał swoją pelerynę z czarnych piór – a pod nią kuse, czerwone kimono, haftowane w liście i smoki, niedbale przewiązane w pasie. Miał swój karykaturalny makijaż, ale nie nosił bordowego kaptura z kierami. Zamiast tego na odsłoniętej szyi przyjaciela Law dostrzegł czerwoną wstążeczkę z czerwonym serduszkiem.

\- Laaaw! – Cała twarz Corazona aż się rozjaśniła, kiedy wołał swojego podopiecznego. Zupełnie tak, jak kiedyś. Uśmiechał się serdecznie, a w prawej dłoni trzymał białą katanę.  – Laaaaaw! Chodź do mnie! – Machnął mieczem. – Chodź się ze mną zmierzyć!

To było zupełnie nie tak. To było zupełnie tak, jak dawniej. To było zupełnie obłąkane. Trafalgar Law wiedział, że powinien brać nogi za pas, nawet nie czekając na pozostałych, i uciekać nie oglądając się za siebie. Ale – Cora-san tutaj był! Pomijając szlafroczek i katanę, iluzja była doskonała. Kapitan Piratów Serca nie był w stanie odwrócić się od tego widoku. Na podeście Rosinante Donquixote wygiął się kusząco jak dziewczyna z erotycznych marzeń, przeciął powietrze kataną jak wymarzony rywal w pojedynku i ruszył w stronę Lawa z boleśnie znajomym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Chodź do mnie! Chodź, Law!

./.

Sanji drapał się nerwowo po gardle pod krawatem. Wszystko go swędziało, jakby coś go oblazło i pogryzło. W głowie mu wirowało, a jego ukochana gdzieś zniknęła.

Czy na pewno?

Czerwony szlafroczek. Złociste włosy. Czerwona wstążka. Biodra kołysały się kusząco i zapraszały bliżej. Sanji nie mógł się od tego odwrócić. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Wszystko było nie tak. Wszystko było jak trzeba. Kucharz drapał się coraz mocniej. Nie widział, że chmura gazu coraz szerzej rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele.

./.

Zoro drapał się nerwowo po karku. Wszystko go swędziało, jakby coś go pogryzło i oblazło. Kolana się pod nim uginały, a Kuina oddała Wado jakiemuś bęcwałowi.

Czy na pewno?

Zapraszał do pojedynku. Trzymał katanę uniesioną w górę, był wysoki, miał mocne uda i żylaste, szczupłe przedramiona. Podnosił Wado Ichimonji i wzywał do starcia. Zoro nie mógł się od tego odwrócić. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Wszystko było nie tak. Wszystko było jak trzeba. Szermierz wściekle drapał się po ramionach. Nie widział, że obłok gazu coraz szczelniej pochłania jego ciało.

./.

\- To nudne – poskarżył się Luffy. Wciąż nikt nie zamienił się w misia. Dosyć tego. Skoro chłopakom podobało się stanie jak stado kołków i nasiąkanie gazem, niech tam sobie stoją, dopóki się nie wezmą w garść.

Bo, oczywiście, zaraz się ogarną.

Ich kapitan zamierzał tymczasem porządnie dołożyć Cezarowi. Gaz czy nie gaz, Logia czy nie Logia – świat był pewien dziwadeł, ale tyłek zawsze pozostawał tyłkiem.

Jakoś to tak bywało, że Luffy’emu udawało się dokopać wszystkim tyłkom.

\- Cezar. Złaź! – Cios umocniony haki rąbnął w sufit. Naukowiec jednak nie spadł, ani się nawet nie zachwiał. Z błyszczącymi od zachwytu oczami wpatrywał się w swoje ekrany i klaskał.

\- Moja Słodka! Moja ZUZa! Zniszcz ich! Zniszcz!

./.

ZUZA była niepokonanym arcydziełem broni chemicznej. Dopadała, więziła, zabijała. Molekuły gazu żerującego już się gromadziły na ciałach ofiar i zaczynały pochłanianie energii. Bezradni, zdezorientowani piraci nie będą w stanie się uwolnić. Trzeci z intruzów – zidentyfikowany jako Trafalgar Law – jeszcze nie został otoczony gazem, ale skutecznie unieruchomiła go bezbłędna iluzja klona.

Klon ZUZy był doskonałym, bezbłędnym wcieleniem oryginału.

Myśli kapitana Lawa wskazały obraz – ZUZA zrealizowała go perfekcyjnie. Z uwzględnieniem marzeń wcześniej złapanych ofiar, by nie próbowały się uwolnić z pułapki, klon w każdym najdrobniejszym szczególe stał się Rosinantem Corazonem Donquixote. Złudzenie było całkowite.

Trafalgar Law nie odrywał od niego oczu.

ZUZA w nieskazitelnie odwzorowanym ciele klona rozłożyła szeroko ramiona. Na użytek pierwszej ofiary kusząco obciągnęła kimono na pośladki. Na użytek drugiej ofiary machnęła prowokacyjnie kataną. A na kapitana Lawa skierowała podkreślony bordową szminką uśmiech.

Klon ruszył po ofiarę.

Nie – to Corazon Donqixote szedł po Trafalgara Law. Nie było już dla pirata ratunku.

./.

Duch. Upiór. Fatamorgana. Law wiedział, że stoi przed nim tylko kiepska kopia Corazona, wyprodukowana przez Cezara Clowna. Kłamstwo. Pułapka. Zguba. Wszystko jednak tak doskonale wpasowywało się w jego wspomnienia. Nawet to czerwone kimono nie raziło – Cora-san zawsze świetnie wyglądał w czerwieni. Nawet miecz i nawoływanie do pojedynku nie przeszkadzało – Cora-san zawsze miał bzika. To coś…

To był Cora-san.

Trafalgar D. Water Law poddał się i uległ iluzji.

\- Cora-san!

./.

W centrum monitoringu Cezar Clown promieniał z dumy. Triumfował. Wychylił się ze swojej grzędy i patrzył, szczęśliwy, jak jego wrogów pochłaniają bezbarwne smugi gazu.

.

Monkey D. Luffy  zwinął dłoń w pięść i pokrył ją cieniutką warstwą haki. Potem kolejną. I kolejną. Pora było kończyć ten cyrk.

.

Czarna Noga Sanji z błogim uśmiechem wpatrywał się w piękną postać, kroczącą po podeście. Złoty lok nad czołem, słodki uśmiech, szeroka klata… Ee? Eee… Skupmy się na szlafroczku. Apetyczne, czerwone kimonko. Tak. Sanji znajdował się u progu raju. Do zupełnego szczęścia pozostawało załatwić jeden, jedyny drobiazg.

\- Glonomózgu… Przydaj się na coś i podrap mnie pod kołnierzykiem!

.

Roronoa Zoro szykował się do ekscytującego starcia. Zadzierzysta twarz Kuiny jakby się gdzieś rozmyła, ale wystarczyło się skupić na mieczu i kiwającej zachęcająco dłoni. Agresywne, czerwone kimono, silne dłonie, mocny makijaż… Eee? Ee… Rywal z mieczem. Tak. Zoro gotów był do wspaniałego pojedynku. Na drodze do szczęścia stał mu tylko jeden szczegół – zupełny drobiazg.

\- Zboczony kucharzyno… Jak już tu jesteś, podrap mnie pod łopatką!

.

Trafalgar Law czekał na Corazona. Miecz już dawno schował, ręce opuścił, nie był w stanie myśleć o konsekwencjach, zapomniał o pułapce. Nie było ważne gdzie się znajdowali i co się stanie za chwilę, teraz był tu Cora-san i szedł po niego. Law zapatrzył się w charakterystyczną twarz, wymalowaną jaskrawymi szminkami. Gdy próbował ogarnąć całość postaci, musiał zmarszczyć na chwilę brwi. Aureola jasnych włosów - i co dalej? Czerwień kusego szlafroka, wyginające się zalotnie biodra i wzniesiony agresywnie miecz coraz trudniej było ignorować.

\- Cora-san… Powariowałeś?

.

\- Nie tu, niżej!

\- Nie wierć się, zapchlony zabijako. Ciesz się, że w ogóle cię dotykam, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- Spróbuj przestać, obleśny kuchciku, to ci powyrywam nogi z tyłka! Pojedynek na mnie czeka! Niżej!

ZUZA w ciele klona zmarszczyła brwi. Ofiary znowu się buntowały – gazowym mackom trudno było w takich warunkach żerować. A kapitan Law wyginał usta w podkówkę jak skrzywdzony dziesięciolatek.

\- Cora-san… Oszalałeś?

ZUZA wiedziała, że Mistrz patrzy na jej działania. Uruchomiła wszystkie molekuły, wspięła się na absolutne wyżyny doskonałości. Gaz wypełniający pomieszczenie zaczął się skupiać w ciele klona, pozwalając na jeszcze bardziej zaawansowaną metamorfozę. Doskonałość została osiągnięta. Corazon był w pełni sobą.

\- La-a-a-aw!

.

\- Zwycięstwo! – zapiał triumfalnie Cezar.

\- Nudy. – Luffy odwrócił się plecami do ekranu.

\- Niżej! – powiedział Zoro.

\- Kretyn – powiedział Sanji.

\- Kocham cię – oznajmił Rosinante Donqixote.

A potem, jak przystało na Corazona, na skraju podestu potknął się o własne nogi, wykopyrtnął i gruchnął z hukiem na podłogę u stóp Lawa.

\- Ojej.

Ostatni, krzywy uśmiech. Poddany nagłemu wstrząsowi gaz z sykiem rozwiał się po kątach, zatracając wszelkie podobieństwo do ludzkiej postaci. Czerwone kimono utrzymało się o pół chwili dłużej – i także znikło w bezkształtnej, gazowej chmurze.

\- Cały Cora-san – podsumował ponuro Law.

Kucharz i szermierz Słomkowych Kapeluszy popatrzyli na siebie. Potem popatrzyli na niego. A potem złapali Lawa każdy za jedno ramię i uciekli precz z laboratorium.

\- Nie! – zszokowany, Cezar Clown zagapił się w oburzeniu na obraz z ekranów.

\- Tak! – stwierdził Luffy z szerokim uśmiechem. A potem jednym celnym uderzeniem strącił naukowca z grzędy.

\- SPIORĘ CIĘ NA KWAŚNE JABŁKO, DRANIU!

\- AAAAAaaaaa!

./.

ZUZA rozproszona na tysiące molekuł łkała po kątach pomieszczenia i próbowała zebrać się znowu w całość. Tuż za progiem jej niedoszłe ofiary szybko dochodziły do siebie.

\- Drap niżej, obleśny kucharzyno. I nie oddychaj na mnie, jak palisz!

\- Nie wierć się, glonogłowa słabizno. To i tak wszystko twoja wina.

\- O tu, tu, tu! Drap, draniu! Ej, gdzie właściwie powinniśmy teraz iść?

\- Nie zawracaj sobie tym tej pustej głowy. Przy mnie nie zginiesz, ślepa komendo. Kapitanie Law? Chyba… Powinniśmy iść dalej?

Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza spojrzeli pytająco na Lawa. Mężczyzna naciągnął głęboko czapkę na uszy i wpatrywał się w podłogę.

\- Mało brakowało, a byłoby z nami źle – mruknął Sanji, wydmuchując chmurę dymu z papierosa. – Gdyby nie ta jego wywrotka…

\- Nieźle sobie radził z Wado Ichimonji. – Zoro pokręcił głową, podstawiając kucharzowi plecy do drapania. – Wywinąć takiego orła… Musiał to zrobić specjalnie!

Obaj popatrywali pytająco na sojusznika. Ten przez chwilę jeszcze się nie odzywał. W myślach przeklinał czerwone kimono – i błogosławił OpeOperacjowoc, który potrafił przynajmniej częściowo manipulować hormonami właściciela. Akurat teraz Trafalgar Law nie potrzebował kolejnej serii snów erotycznych o Corazonie.

\- Miał dwie lewe nogi – mruknął w końcu. – I dwie lewe ręce. Wywinąłby orła nawet na siedząco.

\- Niezłe miał nogi – przyznał Sanji.

\- Niezły chwyt na rękojeści – przyznał Zoro. Law westchnął i wyciągnął rękę do kucharza.

\- Poczęstujesz papierosem?

\- Palisz? – zdziwił się Sanji, pstrykając zapalniczką. Law wziął w dwa palce zapalonego papierosa i patrzył na niego przez chwilę, wdychając dym.

\- Nie dla mnie.

Nie oglądając się więcej za siebie, przez ramię rzucił niedopałek do opustoszałego laboratorium.  
W mgnieniu oka ściana płomieni ogarnęła wszystkie rozproszone molekuły gazu ZUZA – oraz wspomnienie czerwonego kimona i czarnych piór.

\- Chodźmy dokopać Cezarowi.

koniec


End file.
